


Harvest is near

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creature Hannibal Lecter, Human Will Graham, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sort Of, That's it, Top Hannibal Lecter, mentions of eggpreg, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 31.FREE DAY!!The time of the Harvest is near and even when the time is not yet right, it won’t stop Hannibal from trying to breed Will again and again.





	Harvest is near

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Will had no idea how long they had been doing this, more like, how long Hannibal had been taking him already. Again and again with barely a break in between.    
  
The time of the Harvest, of sacrifices of blood and flesh, was close and it would be the time when Will would be given a new brood from Hannibal to protect. Only during the time of the Harvest would their shared magic allow Will to hold onto the eggs Hannibal’s body would create.    
  
Whimpering, Will looked at himself where he was still impaled on Hannibal’s cock. Streaks of Will’s and Hannibal’s own release marked human skin and divine scales while Will’s belly bulged with the amount of Hannibal’s seed.    
  
Soon, Will would be filled once more with eggs and protect them.   
  
Another sharp thrust made Will cry out and he reached out blindly only to feel Hannibal’s forked tongue against the skin of his arm. Venom burned into his skin and down into his blood while the god’s long body blocked everything else from Will’s sight.   
  
_ “Yes, my Will, my beautiful and only sacrifice. Soon...soon the Harvest will be upon us and you will protect my new brood and let them feast on your magic while they’ll grow inside of you.” _ __   
__   
Shouting when Hannibal’s next rough thrust shoved Will over the soft and huge scales he was resting on, Will put his hands down on his belly and felt Hannibal move inside of him. Gasping at the confusing sensation, Will felt his body tighten with pleasure when Hannibal’s thrusts forced another mind-numbing orgasm from his spent body.   
  
__ “This brood will be even stronger than the last one, stronger than any of the ones before. I will take and breed you every day of the Harvest, keep you filled from the moment the sun rises until the night covers the land in darkness. You’ve grown so strong, my beautiful sacrifice, my Will...You will grant me the pleasure of more than just one brood during this Harvest, won’t you?”   
  
Howling at the pleasure and greed he felt from Hannibal at the mere thought of more than one brood, Will met blood red eyes as the god was watching every of his reactions while he was taking will without a pause and mercy.   
  
“Yes,” Will shouted and his own pleasure echoed in the darkness of their lair while Hannibal stilled only to roar seconds later before he pumped another release into Will.    
  
There was pain from the amount of seed already filling Will but there was also pleasure at getting and taking more of Hannibal’s seed in.    
  
When Hannibal finally pulled out, Will felt weak and light-headed from the venom filling his body.    
  
Hannibal lifted him carefully up with the tip of his tail and slithered deeper into their lair where the natural hot spring would help ease the pain.    
  
The warm water surrounded Will who was feeling like his mind and magic left the constrictions of his human flesh.    
  
Human hands held Will up and when he looked up, he was staring into Hannibal’s human face. He was smiling proudly down at Will while Hannibal held him up and rubbed over the bulge of Will’s seed filled belly.    
  
“I’m looking forward to the time of the Harvest, Will. Soon you will join me all the way and accept the sacrifices of flesh and blood laid out upon the altar of my temple while our brood will watch us and gnaw the leftover meat from the bones of what we’ll leave behind.”   
  
Smiling tiredly at the god, Will reached up and closed his fingers around Hannibal’s antlers before he pulled the god down and into a searing kiss.   
  
Soon, the Harvest would take its toll on Will and he was looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on AO3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
